Remember?
by kingdomgirl12
Summary: When Kari and Ryan get seperated when they are just kids. Will Ryan remember her when they find each other again? (Tell me what you guys think about it if I should continue it or not)
1. Chapter 1 - Seeing Each Other Again

**Remember?**

**Chapter 1 – Seeing Each Other Again**

"_Hey wait for me, Ryan!" A six-year-old girl cried out to her best friend. The boy turned around with a grin on his face. He started to laugh as he turned around and ran off again._

"_Catch me if you can," he said as he ran off as the girl kept on chasing him. They were playing in a meadow or to them it was there secret hideout. Their parents didn't even know they had one. The girl stopped running as she bent down to catch her breath. The boy turned around to see her doing this as an idea got in his head. He looked behind him to see a tree next to him as he smiled._

_The girl finally caught her breath as she stood up to see Ryan was gone. She started to panic as she ran up to the tree. She looked around trying to find him, but to only see a green grassy meadow. She felt tears in her eyes as she started to call out for him. "Ryan! Ryan, where are you!" She started to cry as Ryan slowly jumped off the tree, and tackled her to the ground with a hug._

"_Got you," he said as the girl fell to the ground not knowing what was happening. She turned around to see Ryan on top of her with a smile on his face. The girl frowned as she pushed him off of her. She was really upset that he scared her like that._

"_Ryan you jerk! You scared me too death! I thought you left me!" She said as she started to cry. Ryan felt bad for what he did. He didn't mean to scare her he only was having fun. He crawled over to her as he hugged her._

"_I'm sorry, Kari. I didn't mean to scare you. Don't worry I won't ever leave you." Kari looked up at him with tears still falling from her face._

"_You promise?" Ryan gave her a small smile._

"_I promise," he said as he pulled her into another hug as Kari hugged him back._

Kari smiled as she thought about that memory of her and Ryan when they were little. It has been six years now since they saw each other. Kari had a bad life ever since then. She was now on her way to her new home that her father sold her to. She has been sold to many people in her life, but none of them felt like a home to her. She always had to clean up the house and take care of things for the family she lived at. Every time she moved she hoped she would meet Ryan in one of them. Right now that's what she was wondering about right now. Would she finally see him? She hoped she did since he promised to find her again.

She finally made it to her new home to see it was a mansion. Looked like rich people lived here or something; she sighed as she already knew she was going to be a maid in this place. '_Great and just when I thought I was free from being a maid._' She thought as she walked up to the door. She knocked on the door as a woman with short blonde curly hair opened the door. She looked at Kari to only look at her disgusted as she looked at Kari up and down. Kari was wearing a black top, worn out blue jeans, and some tennis shoes. She didn't have many clothes since she was sold a lot to random people. The woman sighed as she tried to put on a smile as she let Kari in. "Welcome you must be Kari. I'm Mrs. Broomstone if you need anything just come and ask me." Kari gasped a little as that last name sounded familiar to her. She looked at the woman close to see she did look familiar to her. Kari was out of her thoughts when a door opened to appear a man with brown hair. He was in a suit as if he was going somewhere. He looked at Kari as Kari did the same to him.

"So this is Kari that creepy man sold to us." He said as Kari started to feel anger in her. I mean sure her father was a weird person, but he still was her father. "Well, honey can you take her to the dressing room so she can change into something more…well not something like that." He said as Kari looked up and down her to see he was talking about her clothes. She sighed as she started to follow the woman upstairs. Right when they got up there a boy about the same age as her was coming down the hall. Kari looked at him closely as she saw him look familiar. The woman stopped as Kari did too as she started introducing him to her.

"Ryan, this is Kari the maid we were telling you about." Ryan looked at Kari then back to his mother.

"I don't like her send her back." Kari gasped as he just said that to her. He didn't even know her and yet he didn't want her. The woman frowned as she sighed at him.

"Now honey, you haven't even met her yet. She might be good for you I mean this is like the 15th maid we have sent for you and this is the last one we will find for you." Kari was shocked to know that he had that many maids and he didn't even want any of them. Ryan groaned as if he was thinking about something then listening to his mother.

"Mom I told you I only want one maid and this is not her." His mom sighed as she about had enough of this.

"Look I know you miss your best friend ever since then, but you can't just live in the past forever." Kari gasped as she looked at Ryan again. The little boy of Ryan appeared in him as Kari couldn't believe it. It was him she didn't even notice it until now. Kari wanted to say something, but before she could Ryan said something.

"I don't care I made a promise to find her again, and I will!" He said sort of yelling at his mother. She said nothing just sighing at her son. Kari decided to say something now.

"U-Um…Excuse me but Ryan was your friend named Kari?" Ryan looked at her shocked as he got in her face.

"Yes but how do you that?" Kari didn't know how to explain it to him. I mean he didn't even know her when he looked at her for the first time so he might not believe her. She sighed as she got up her courage to tell him.

"Well, you see Kari has been looking for you ever since you guys got separated when you guys were eight. So you see I-" Kari got interrupted by Ryan stopping her.

"Wait how do you know that? Could it be that you're…" Kari looked at Ryan hoping that he would remember her. He looked at her for a minute until finally answering. "You must be a friend of Kari then. Am I not right?" Kari frowned as he didn't remember her.

"N-No, Ryan I'm trying-" Right before she could finish Ryan's mom stopped her as she started to pull her arm to come along.

"Enough of this talk we have to go now." Kari looked back at Ryan as he looked at her. She turned her head to see a bunch of rooms on each side of the hallway. This place was so huge that she hoped she didn't get lost while working. They finally made it to the end of the hall where Mrs. Brookstone opened a door to appear a bunch of maid clothes. There were all kinds of colors like pink, purple, green, yellow, orange, black, and so on. Kari didn't know what color to pick since there were so many. She looked around until one caught her eye. It was black with white lass, and a white apron think attached to it. She took it as she went to the dressing room to change. When she came out she was wearing the maid dress with white stockings, black shoes, and a little black and white hat on top of her head. She didn't like the hat so she took it off and laid it on the floor with the other hats.

She walked out of the room to see Mrs. Brookstone talking to Ryan. She hid behind the door trying to listen to what they were saying. "But mom she knows about Kari. You have to let her stay." Ryan's mother sighed at her son annoyed.

"Ryan, listen to me! I don't need you to just talk about Kari anymore. It's starting to drive me insane since all you talk about is her. I don't know what to do anymore, but you need to stop thinking about the past. Besides she maybe forgot about you and who knows. So-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Ryan yelled at his mother as Kari gasped to see Ryan like this. "Don't you ever say she's forgotten me because I know she hasn't? Besides what do you know about her that I don't? Of course nothing; because you didn't even like her!" Kari gasped as she turned around on her back leaning on the door. She put her hand up to her mouth trying to keep herself calm. She never knew Ryan cared about her this much. Even though his mother never did like her for what she didn't know why. She could still remember when she met his mother.

_It was Kari's birthday. Ryan was behind a tree hiding until Kari came to the meadow; where they always played at. Ryan was a little nervous because he never been to a birthday party before. Also he wanted to make Kari's birthday really special since no one else was coming except for him. He peeked out behind the tree to see Kari in a white dress with her hair in pig tails running towards him. He smiled as he saw her as he stepped out behind the tree._

_When Kari came up to him she smiled to see her best friend; well only friend really. She looked at him to see he was hiding something behind his back. She tilted her head to the side a little while pointing at his arm. "What's behind your back?" Ryan looked at her then followed her finger to see she was pointing at. He grinned as he started to speak._

"_It's your birthday present." Kari gasped as Ryan handed her the present. She never got presents on her birthday not even her dad would give her something for her birthday. She started to pull the paper off of it to see it was a little box. She opened the box to see a little necklace with a silver heart on it. She started to pick it up as she looked at Ryan as he just smiled._

"_Ryan you didn't have to get me this." She said as he started to frown a little._

"_But I wanted to get you something." Kari just giggled at him as she tried to put it on. Ryan saw she needed help so he grabbed the chain and put it on her._

"_It is pretty though, but how did you get it?" She asked turning around with curious face on._

"_I told my mom I wanted to get it for someone so she got it for me." Kari smiled at him as she tapped him on the shoulder and started to run off._

"_You're it," she said laughing. Ryan started to chase after her while laughing too. The two played for hours just having fun. Kari was having a blast on her birthday, but that is until it had to stop. Ryan looked up to see his mom walking towards him and Kari. He started to frown a little since he didn't want to leave yet. When she got up there she smiled and took Ryan by the hand._

"_Come on Ryan it's time to go." Ryan groaned as he didn't want to leave. Kari saw this and started to frown. She started to run up to Ryan as she hugged him. Ryan did the same until letting her go._

"_Thanks for the awesome birthday, Ryan!" She said happily to him. He smiled at her as he started to speak._

"_I'm glad you had fun. Oh and also never take that necklace off." Kari tilted her head a little not understanding._

"_Why," she said as he just giggled at her._

"_Because when you don't wear it I might not be able to find you. So always wear it so I can find you again, promise?" He said smiling._

"_Promise," she said cheerful as she held onto her necklace. Ryan turned to his mother to see she was not happy about something. He didn't know what but thought he was ignoring her since they had to leave. He sighed as he started to walk off with his mother while waving goodbye to Kari._

Kari smiled as she took out her necklace she was wearing. She never took it off after he gave it to her. She even took a bath or shower with it on not caring if it got ruined or not. She sighed as she still could hear Ryan and his mother still arguing about her staying. She sighed as she finally got out of her hiding spot and walked to them. When Ryan saw her he stopped talking; not even listening to his mother. Ryan couldn't help but blush a little when he saw her. Kari saw him and tilted her head at him as he turned his head away from her trying to calm down a little. Mrs. Broomstone looked at Kari and started to speak. "I am sorry Kari but you have to leave." Kari looked at her a little hurt and mad. She knew his mother didn't like her for one reason, and that was because Ryan told her to not take off her necklace. But still it didn't make since to Kari why. Ryan looked up at his mother about to say something until she stopped him. "Now Ryan don't you say a word. She is not staying and that is final. You will be leaving tomorrow, Kari." She said walking away from them.

Kari just sighed as she started to walk away until she felt something stop her. She looked behind her to see Ryan grabbing her wrist looking at her with sad eyes. She knew what he was feeling and she couldn't help but smile. "Kari I'm sorry but please don't go." Kari was shocked but knew he was going to say that.

"But Ryan I can't…besides your mother said I couldn't stay. I have to leave tomorrow." She felt Ryan's grip on her wrist tightened. He looked up at her shaking his head.

"No, I will not let you. Besides you're the only one that can tell me about Kari. Please if you leave now I don't know what I will do." Kari was taken aback this time. She could see tears forming in Ryan's eyes and she couldn't help but hug him. When she did Ryan was a little shocked. No one has ever hugged him except for 'Kari'. Kari let him go, knowing she couldn't be doing that to her master. She quickly let him go and back up from him.

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself." Ryan looked at her not knowing what to say.

"It's ok; just make sure my mom doesn't see you do that." Kari looked up at him with a sad face on but didn't show it. She nodded as she started to walk away from him. She couldn't help but feel hurt that Ryan didn't know it was her. Also she had to leave when she finally found him too. She stopped as she started bang her head on a door which suddenly opened. Kari stopped and opened the door. The room was pitch black with no light. She searched the walls for a switch. When she did she flipped it on as the room became bright with the lights. She closed the door behind her as she walked into the new room.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Friend

**Chapter 2 – A New Friend**

The room was field with papers all over the room. A desk from the right of the room was field with papers as well. There were no windows except for the door that Kari went through. Kari walked up to the desk as she picked up the papers. When she looked at them she was confused. They were nothing but sheet music. The title of the song was called 'Mine' as she read the music. She started to hum the melody as she rocked back and forth. "You know, it's not nice to look through peoples things." The voice made Kari jump as she turned around to see a boy. He had messy dirty blonde hair and he looked a little older than her. He was wearing the thing Ryan was wearing; a black and white suit with a black tie, black pants, and black shoes. Kari started to panic as she put the music on the desk.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just looking around." The boy looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"Well, I haven't seen you here before. Are you a new maid or something?" He said as he walked towards the deck picking up the papers. Kari backed out of his way as she started to speak.

"Well, I was a maid but I have to leave tomorrow." She heard him sigh as he looked back at her.

"Ryan, didn't want you?" Kari looked down as she started to hold herself.

"Well, at first he didn't but now he does. But his mother doesn't want me here." He looked over at her with a confused face on. Kari could see this was the first time he must have heard this news. "Don't tell me this is the first time this has happened." The boy turned to her as he nodded.

"Sadly yes this has never happened before. Ryan usually doesn't want them since he's trying to find Kari." This got Kari's attention as she started to speak.

"Wait Ryan told you about me?" The boy looked at her confused.

"Wait your Kari?" She nodded at him as she started to look down. The boy walked up to her and smiled at her. "Well, that makes since why Ryan's mom doesn't want you here. My name is Aaron I'm a friend of Ryan when you guys got separated." Kari was surprised by this that Ryan talked about her with him. She smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Aaron. Luckily, you know I'm his best friend."

"Don't tell me…he doesn't know you're her." Kari shook her head as she frowned at this. Aaron put a hand on her shoulder as he tilted her head up. "Hey don't worry he'll know it's you. Just give him some time I'm sure he'll know it's you." Kari giggled as she smiled at him.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened to appear Ryan. Ryan stopped as he saw Aaron holding Kari. Kari blushed as Aaron just smiled. "Hey Ryan how's it going," Ryan ignored him as she grabbed Kari's arm and pulled her away from him.

"What's going on in here?" Aaron was just smiling as he looked at Kari.

"Oh nothing just making a new friend," Kari smiled as she was happy she made a friend. Since Ryan didn't know it was her he sure did act like it. Ryan looked at Kari as he growled and pulled her out of the room. Aaron just chuckled as he watched them go. "Well, looks like I finally found something to tease him with."

Ryan was dragging Kari as she tried to get out of his grip. He seemed to be mad at her as she felt his grip getting tighter every time she tried to get away. Kari gasped as he was hurting her. "Ryan, stop your hurting me." Ryan ignored her as he kept on walking. Kari was about to yell at him when he pinned her to the wall. Kari yelped as she looked up at him to see he was mad.

"Why were you with Aaron?" Kari was trying to not cry as she tried to speak.

"I…I was just looking around." Ryan growled as he started tighten his grip on her.

"Then why was Aaron holding you like that!" Kari didn't even speak as she was scared to death by this new Ryan. Ryan had never yelled at her before only at other people but never her. Ryan started to yell even louder when Kari didn't answer him. Kari was starting to cry as she spoke the only thing that would make him stop.

"Why are you hurting me Ryan?" Kari could feel the grip on her wrist loosen up as she looked up at him. She could see Ryan looking at her in horror as he let her go. Ryan could hear the little voice of Kari saying that to him. Ryan backed up as he started to apologize for what he did.

"I-I'm sorry please just…I'm sorry…" He started to run off as Kari watched him go. She fell to the ground as she started to cry. She curled up in a little ball as she held her knees close to her chest. SHe was so scared that she didn't even feel the hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Aaron with a worry in his eyes.

"Kari, did he hurt you?" Kari didn't even speak as she just shook her head. He didn't hurt her he just scared her that's all. She heard Aaron sigh as he held out his hand to her. "Come on I'll show you to your room." Kari slowly reached out for his hand as he helped her up. He lead her to a room at the other end of the hallway. When she saw her room she gasped in surprise. There was a king size bed, a little library in the corner of the room, a huge white desk, and a balcony as well. The walls were a shade of brown and red mixed together, and the floors were hard wood. Aaron chuckled when he saw Kari's face. Kari was about to thank him when she remembered something.

"Oh wait but Aaron I can't stay in this room."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to leave tomorrow, so there's no point in giving me a room." Kari was about to leave when Aaron stopped her.

"But Kari where are you going to sleep for the night? Don't worry I'll talk with Mrs. Broomstone and Ryan to see if I can let you stay." Kari couldn't help but smile at him. She felt as if she could trust him just like with Ryan. Aaron left the room as Kari walked out onto the balcony to see the sunset.

"Wow it's so beautiful." Kari was breathless when she saw the sky. She never saw anything like this before since the places she lived at were nothing but old homes or cottages. Kari sighed as she went back inside to get ready for bed. She hoped into the bed as she snuggled herself in the covers. She closed her eyes without even noticing that her door was being closed by Ryan.


End file.
